<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm trying...i really am! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111760">i'm trying...i really am!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sinclair's Mysteries - Katherine Woodfine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fights, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally titled "I'm Trying"]</p><p>Sophie and Lil are trying to figure out what happened to Miss Emily Montague, and Sophie is convinced it was the Baron's work. Lil isn't so sure, and things go a bit downhill from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilian Rose/Sophie Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm trying...i really am!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic takes place sometime during 'The Jeweled Moth' when everyone is trying to convince Sophie that the Baron is gone for good. There are some major spoilers for 'The Jeweled Moth' so don't read this until you've read it. Enjoy!<br/>From the prompt "I'm trying...I really am!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Lil, you have to believe me! I know it's the Baron. He had to be the one who killed Miss Montague!" Sophie said. She hadn't slept in days, and she looked awfully horrible. Lil just didn't understand why she wouldn't stop thinking about the Baron. </p><p> "Sophie, he's gone! He knows better than to already be back here," Lil replied. <i> Why doesn't she understand?</i> Lil wanted to scream. It makes much more sense for someone to have been playing a prank gone wrong than one of the Baron's boys doing it. </p><p> "I know what you're thinking. It has to be him! No one else would do something like that!" Sophie screamed. She screamed until her throat was raw. She was furious with Lil. Of all people, Lil should trust her. </p><p> "Sophie, just forget about him!" Lil yelled. Those words seemed to hit Sophie like a brink. Her knees started wobbling, and she shrunk down to the hay covered floor of Detective HQ. </p><p> "I'm trying...I really am!" Sophie replied. She started sobbing, and she couldn't stop thinking about the horrible grin the Baron always wore. </p><p> "Sophie, I'm truly sorry, I-" Lil started, and then she decided not to finish her sentence. Instead, she sat next to her friend, and pulled her into a hug. She rubbed her back, hoping it would calm the smaller girl down. Eventually the sobs stopped, and Sophie whispered a small "Thank you." The girls stayed like that a while more, hoping they weren't missed too much. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated! Constructive criticism and prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>